Police Civic Cruiser
The Civic Cruiser is a fictional standard issue patrol car utilised by the Rockport Police Department, Palmont Police Department, and Tri-City Bay Police Department. There are two models of the Civic Cruiser; the standard issue model fitted with a full police package and the unmarked Undercover Cruiser. The unit is fairly light and flimsy resulting in an ineffective means of pursuit against high durability vehicles. The power mixed with torque produced by the engine can become too excessive at low speeds and result in very little grip. Officers driving Civic Patrol units are trained in the following advanced driving techniques: Box, Herd, PIT, Roadblock, and Rolling Roadblocks. An excessively damaged or disabled unit adds a $3,000 cost to the state as well as $250 Bounty to the rap sheet of the suspect. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Civic Cruiser is a police unit in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, utilised by the Rockport Police Department, and engages in a pursuit at condition 1, also known as Heat Level 1. Challenge Series The Civic Cruiser can be driven in challenge #44 of the Challenge Series in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' The Civic Cruiser appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 as a police vehicle. Tuner Takedown The Civic Cruiser can be driven during the early stages of the Tuner Takedown game mode. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Civic Cruiser is a police unit in Need for Speed: Carbon, utilised by the Palmont Police Department, and engages in a pursuit at condition 1, also known as Heat Level 1. Reward Card The Civic Cruiser can be unlocked for use in Quick Race and multiplayer events by completing its Reward Card. Its Reward Card has four targets that have to be met before it is unlocked: *1/4 Mile - Play 5 sprint races. *85 Tracks - Unlock 85 Quick Races. *Arcade Level 2 - Play 10 Quick Races. *50K Bounty - Get a Bounty of 50,000 in a pursuit while in Career Freeroam. It is one of the fastest accelerating tier 3 tuners, however, it has an excessive rear-bias when braking and isn't able to sufficiently put down its power when accelerating from a slow speed or exiting a corner, resulting in a great deal of oversteer and its rear tyres will often lose grip. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City'' The Civic Cruiser appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City as a police vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Civic Cruiser is a police unit in Need for Speed: Undercover, utilised by the Tri-City Bay Police Department, and engages in a pursuit at condition 1, also known as Heat Level 1. Cops and Robbers The Civic Cruiser can be driven by players on the Cops team during multiplayer Cops and Robbers events, but only against a racer team using tier 2 cars. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Civic Cruiser appears in the game files of Need for Speed: World, but the Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee Civic Cruiser is instead utilised by the Palmont Police Department in a pursuit at condition 1, also known as Heat Level 1. Trivia *The design of the fictional Civic Cruiser takes cues from the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, the 2002 Ford Police Interceptor Concept carArticle: caranddriver.com (2002) Ford Police Interceptor Concept - 2002 New York International Auto Show. Available at: https://www.caranddriver.com/news/a15137872/ford-police-interceptor-concept-auto-shows/, and the 4th generation Chevrolet Caprice. *A pre-release image for Need for Speed: Most Wanted highlights a white Civic Cruiser with "Chitaqua Peaks" written across its front doors. *Pre-release screenshots of Need for Speed: Most Wanted show the Civic Cruiser with a similar appearance to the Ford Crown Victoria. The same vehicle can be seen in the PlayStation 2 demo of Need for Speed: Most Wanted and in the released game's pre-rendered cutscenes. *Pre-release screenshots of Need for Speed: Undercover show the Civic Cruiser from the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases with the same livery applied to the Civic Cruiser in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases of the game. *A higher quality Civic Cruiser appears during busted cutscenes in place of the gameplay specific Civic Cruiser. *The cutscene variant of the Civic Cruiser in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover has Palmont Police Department markings instead of the Tri-City Bay Police Department. *The cutscene variant mesh can be found in Need for Speed: World, but the content associated with the mesh degenerated as later builds were released. Gallery NFSMWCivicMarked.png|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWPS2DEMO_COPMIDSIZE.png|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (PlayStation 2 Demo) NFSMW PS2demo CopMidSize1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (PlayStation 2 Demo) NFSMW PS2demo CopMidSize2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (PlayStation 2 Demo) NFSMW_COPMIDSIZE_PRERELEASE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Pre-release) NFSMW510PoliceSedanBlack.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Black) NFSMW510PoliceSedanBlue.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Blue) NFSC_COPMIDSIZE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSC_COPMIDSIZEINT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Cutscene) NFSCOtCPoliceSedan.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Black) NFSCOtCPoliceSedanBlue.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Blue) NFSUCWiiCopCivicCruiser.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii) NFSUCWiiCopCivicCruiserCutscene.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Wii - Cutscene variant) NFSUCPSPPoliceCivicCruiser.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNTCBPoliceCivicCruiser.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUC_CRUISER_PRERELEASE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Pre-release) NFSW_COPMIDSIZEINT.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cut Content) References de:Streifenwagen